1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp apparatus for a vehicle capable of increasing low beam efficiency upon irradiation of the low beam while implementing a low beam and a high beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a lamp for a vehicle includes a back lamp, a brake lamp turned on when a driver engages a brake, a turn signal lamp, etc. In particular, a headlamp illuminates a road in front of a vehicle by irradiating light in the direction that the vehicle is traveling and provides visual information to a driver by irradiating light to a road in front of the vehicle when the vehicle is driven during low light conditions (e.g., at night). Additionally, as the driver secures a front vision at night, the driver may confirm other vehicles and obstacles on a road, such that safety driving decisions may be made.
However, when the headlamp irradiates light to a road in front of the vehicle to secure the front vision, light may be irradiated to approaching vehicles from the opposite side of the road and to preceding vehicles. For example, intense light is irradiated to the opposite vehicles and the preceding vehicles, causing a dangerous driving condition due to glare produced from the illumination. Therefore, upon irradiating light through the headlamp, the light needs to be irradiated as a low beam or a high beam based driving conditions or the surrounding driving situations.
The contents described as the related art have been provided merely for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.